Atan Lxe'Lan (The story of a Seer) Revised and edited
by Fallatthedisco
Summary: Atan Lxe'Lan is a See'er, someone who can see the future. The gift is rare. What will happen when she sees something that will forever change her life?
1. Atan Lxe'Lan

**Alright Guise, so yes I am starting this fic. again :) I am revising and editing it. Making it better :D woohoo! I hope you guys like the new edition.**

"_Atan Lxe'lan, Come forth please_." Said the Eyktan (Leader). I walked forward in shame."_Why did you attack one of your own people?_" I looked up from ground, Tingya was smirking in the back ground.

"_I am sorry my Eyktan, She was disrespecting another of our people, my brother, saying he would mate with all that went near him._"

"_Is this true Tingya?_" Tingya looked at the Eyktan and stopped smiling.

"_No, Sister. All that was told to you is true._" I hissed.

"_She lies! She is lieing to you. She said awfull things about our brother."_ Tingya looked at me and smirked.

"_How do we know you are not the one who is lieing? How can we believe you?_"I stared at her in disbelief, mind you she has never liked me before, but why would she go this far?

"_Sister Atan. I am asking you to leave the clan and go to another. I am afraid this might happen again and I must not let that happen."_ Her face was emotionless. I stared at her, my face must have been as close to pale as possible.

"_But sister. You... Will you at least let my brother stay here?_"

"_No, I will be leaving with you Atan._" He looked to the Eyktan. "_Someone has to be there to protect her, out there... She knows nothing of the outside._" I looked up at him, he was holding me up from dropping to my knees and crying. The Eyktan looked up and laughed.

"_And so be it, you will be banned from this clan forever. I am sorry to you both but that is how it must be. You may find refuge in that dreamwalker clan, I am sure they will be glad to take you both in._" She laughed and i didnt understand. Looking up at my brother I asked with my eyes, which by the way were shineing with tears, he just shook his head.

_ "You are stupid, stupid. Why do you do this? You could live a life better then I here and you waste it on me._" I slapped his arm, he smiled at me.

"_I could not leave my little sister alone._" He said in a teasing voice.

"_Leave now and do not return._" We headed out of the tree and headed to our little hut. I looked back to see tingya smiling proudly, her lips moved.

"_I have finally won you stupid piece of shit._" Her smile showed her gruesome teeth. I hissed loudly, and my former people turned to me. One of them called out.

"_She is farell! Good ridden!_" I looked at the people and only one of them was crying, my best friend, Lany. He looked horrible. I broke free of my brothers grasp and ran to him. he pushed people down and sprinted our way. We grasped eachother, hugged, I cried and so did he. We were pulled apart. I tried getting a hold of him but my brother was fast.

"_I love you Atan. I always have._" Lany yelled out as tears streamed down his blue face.

"_I love you too._" I called out. My gaze was blurry and I could not see were my brother was takeing us.

"_Put me down brother. I will not have this._" We came to an abrupt stop. He set me down and started walking, I followed him. "_Brother what's wrong?_" I got in front of him and stopped, putting my hand on his shoulder. He would not look at me.

"_Is it true? Did She say those things about me or did you really just attack her because she got on your nerves?_" I looked at him with horror.

"_Why would you think that? I attacked her because she was talking bad about you. I could not handle the things that were coming out of her mouth. I was protecting your honor._" He looked down at me. he pushed passed me and began to walk again. "_Brother, don't do this... I love you and you can not just ignore me. You believe me right?_" He stopped.

"_I really don't know what to believe._" I stared at his back.

"_How can you say that? How can you think that?_" He turned his head just a tad.

"_We should hurry up, it will take a while for us to get the the Dreamwalker clan._" The Dreamwalker clan was formed by jake and his mate, Neytri, after the great battle. He began walking.

"_Why are we really going there? I heard he let the dreamwalkers stay and had them transformed into us. Why would we go there?_"

"_Our leader was right. That is the only place that will accept the banished._" I began to walk with him. I stared at the ground.

"_Oh, I'm sorry brother. I didn't mean to get you banished._" He stopped and looked at me. A small smile appeared on his face.

"_Its okay sister. You are only 16, you didn't know any better._"He began walking again with me following behind. We walked past any place i knew. Soon we passed a beautiful patch of trees. I stopped, and looked closer. The trees seemed to be glowing with life. I see a small figure in the mix of trees. I walked closer to get a better look. I dropped to a crouch to move closer with out being seen, the figure was sitting. I stepped on a branch, like a big dummy and it made a sound. The figure immediately dropped what it was doing and jumped into a crouched position as well, hissing at me. Being me I hissed back, which of course caused the figure to move closer. I stayed in my spot, frozen.I noticed the figure was one of my kind and relaxed a little. I heard my name being called behind me. The na'vi stood fully, it was male. He looked at me with a confused look, I was still crouched and my teath slightly bared.

"_Hello sister. Who are you?_" The voice was smooth and soft like a pillow.

"_Hello brother. My name is Atan lxe'lan, and yours?_"He smiled.

"_My name is Tan lan'lxe. very close to yours. Where do you come from?_" I stared at him. I heard a hiss from behind me.

"_We came from a clan far from here. We were ban-_" My brother hissed from behind me Cutting me off.

"_Were do you come from brother? I do not recognize you at all._"

"_I will not tell you until you take us to your leader. Take us to jake please. I must speak with him._" Tan looked at my brother to me. His eyes asked me if he was okay. I shook my head yes. "_Follow me brother. Sister."_ He stared at me for a while. Then started in the direction he came from. We followed him for what seemed like I was about to speak my brother shushed me. I did not like the tension. It bothered me. We past a pack of nangtangs. Thats when the visions started.

_Vision:_

_I heard screams in the woods. I ran to help but found I was to late. the nangtangs had got the little girl. I cried and could not stop.  
_

_Vision over_

I woke up laying on the ground. My brother was standing over me with a worried look on his face. _"Atan... Are you okay? What happened?"_ I stared at him and started to cry. He took me in his arms and just held me like he used to before our parents died. My brother is 20 years into his life.

"_What happened? Is she okay?_" I heard a voice from behind my brother and turned to was starring at me with worry. I broke free of my brothers arms and wiped my eyes.

"_Yes I am fine brother. I just saw something then blacked out I am fine._" He looked at me like he did not believe me. I turned to my brother who looked at me with a worried look.

"_We should hurry to the clan. Maybe my mother can help you._" I turned to tan and nodded. I help my brother up.

"_Who is your mother?_" I looked at my brother as he turned to tan. Tan looked at my brother.

"_Well if you know Jake then you know Neytiri right? They are my parents._" My brother instantly kneeled. I looked at him in confusion. He bowed his head.

"_Please do not bow to me or my parents. They do not like that people bow to them._" My brother stood up. I looked at him and tan in confusion.

"_Why did you bow to him?_" My brother looked at me with shock horror.

"_This is one of the reasons you always got into trouble in our old clan. You always bow down to your clan leaders of clan and their children._"

"_Except in our clan._" Tan smiled at me.

"_Oh... Why didn't you tell me?_" I walked over and smacked my brother in the arm. He held his arm with a hurt expression then he smiled.

"_Because it was a lost cause._" I looked at him and glared.

"_That was harsh._" Tan said with a smile. "_Come we must go it is almost dark._" He walked between us taking my brother with him. He dragged my brother up ahead and left me behind so i could follow.I heard whispers then I heard my brothers laugh and then saw him hit tan in the head. I heard him yell.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?_" I strained to hear but they were too far ahead. Finally they stopped in front of a tree. This tree was the biggest I had ever seen. Tan led us to an opening, there were many Na'vi inside. I thought to myself:_ This must be home tree to them. _We walked through the other na'vi were staring at us. My brother slowed to walk by me. his body tense to fight anyone who would hurt me.

"_Father mother.. I have someone you should meet and someone I think you have already met._" People started to surround us. I looked up at my brother and he was tense but kept his gaze in front of us. His eyes looked at me but his face was pointed towards a stage of sorts.I turned to look forward. I saw the most beautiful Na'vi I could have imagined. I guessed she was Neytiri.

"_Son!_" She said as she grabbed Tan and hugged him.

"_Hello mother. Where is father._" Tan looked up at the area his mother came out.

"_He is asleep and We will let him sleep for now, but who do you have to show us?_" She looked at us and her gaze stopped on looked kind of afraid. "'_Son who is this woman? She looks so familiar._" Tan looked at me then to Neytiri.

"_Her name is Atan Lxe'lan. Mother what is wrong?_" She was still looking at me when she spoke again.

"_Nothing. she just looks familiar_." I looked at her then heard a noise come from the stairs. I looked up and saw the man I assumed was Jake.

"_Who are these people son?_"

"_They are people in search of a new clan. they were banished from there last because Atan here..._" He pointed to me. "_was protecting her tsmukan._" He smiled at me.

"_Very well... We shall let them stay... Tangi?"_ He said looking at my brother.

"_Yes Jake It is me._"


	2. The Dream Walker Clan

_"It has been a while jake... How are you?" _Jake walked closer to us. He put his hand on my brother.

_"I am well brother. It has been a while indeed_." Jake turned his head to me.

_"Is this the trouble maker sister you told me about? She has grown.. She is looking like a young woman. How old are you Atan?" _I looked at my brother, he nodded his head. I looked at jake with a confused expression.

_"I'm 16, its nice to meet you too. Um, do you mind if I ask how you know my brother?_" Jake looked at my brother.

_"You didn't tell her where she really comes from?" _I looked at my brother.

_"What? What does he mean were I really came from?" _My brother turned from jake to me.

_"He is talking about were you are born. And no Jake I have not told her." _He looked at Jake Exasperatedly then looked back at me._ "You come from this clan. I am not your real brother_. _Your parents died from a sickness the hoomans brought with them. They were infected by it when they were younger and it never went away. My family has raised you since you were two years old. We left because jake asked us to, to take better care of you. I am sorry I did not tell you before." _He walked closer to me, I backed away. I shook my head.

_"No... You.. How could you lie to me? How could play that you were of my blood? What Am I? Am I part dream walker or am I full Navi_?" I started to cry. I turned away from my brother. Scratch that. He is not my brother. He is tingi.I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw tan. He was looking at me with worrie. I turned to look at tingi. _"Why didn't you tell me?_" I saw a flicker of somthing cross his face. I couldn't understand it.

_"I didn't tell you because you are like a sister to me. You are my sister atan. mabey not by blood but my heart. I will always think of you like a sister and nothing else because that is what you are."_He looked at me with content. I believed him.

_"I believe you, but answer me this. Why did you choose to leave the other clan for me?" _He stared down.

_"I left the clan with you so I didn't have to deal with all the crap I would be getting because you were banished... And because I knew you hardly know anything of the Na'vi world, because father did not want you to."_I looked at him.

_"What do you mean father did not want me to?" _"_He wanted you to leave and know nothing. _

_"He did not like what mother did by taking you in. You were not his birth child. He had a hard time with that... He loved you but in one way he wanted you gone. I am sorry Atan." _I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

I thought to myself: "Father did not want me. My real parents did not want me. Who besides my brother wanted me?"

_"Is there a place I can rest jake? I need to be alone for a couple minutes." _

_"Yes. Tan please take Atan with you and show her where she will sleep. __Tangi and I have a lot to talk about." _Tan took his hand off my shoulder.

_"Yes father. Follow me Atan."_ He started walking, then he began to jog.

_"Why are we running Tan? Is there something to be running from?" _He stoped and I almost ran into him. He turned and looked at me with a glare.

_"Why did you come here? Why here and not another place?" _I stared at him with disbelife.

_"I came here because I had no place to go. I was following my brother. Mabey I should just leave. Would you like me to leave? I will if you ask me to." _I looked down. I turned to walk a different way. My brother would never know what happened to me. Tan would lie and say I was killed by something and it took me away.

_"No..." _He put his hand on my shoulder again. I turned to look at him. His expression was soft not angery like it was just a minute ago. _"No. I do not wish for you to go. I am sorry. Please fogive me. We must be quick though. There are things out here that are better hunters at night then we are." _

_"I have not learned to hunt yet. or fight. I have not even became a woman yet. My clan would not let me. They said I was bad. They did not like me. I did not know why then... but now I do." _I was looking down now trying to fight back tears. I felt arms fold over me and saw that tan was hugging me.I hugged him back.

"Cough-Cough-Cough" We turned to see who it was that was coughing and I saw a drop-dead gorgeouse Na'vi stareing at us. "So tan. You are already makeing friendly contact with the banished one of another clan. That is so much like you. I just thought it would be a little longer before you went after her, but I guess I was wrong." I stared at the Na'vi then at Tan.

_"What does she mean and why does she talk like that?" _I heard a laugh come from the Na'vi watching us. _"I talk like this because I can and because he is my mate. He is very... How should i put it? Familiar with the female body of this clan. And now that you are here he is very interested. By the way he is taken." _I looked at her and frowned but it was a pretend frown.

_"Okay I will stay away from him. I haven't even thought of him that way, but okay. He was just being nice. I am haveing a hard time right now." _She smiled in triumph.

_"Good. Now good bye and good night to you and Tan. Just stay away from him okay?" _

_"Yeah whatever."_

_"Good night Kamera." _

_"Goodnight Tan."_

She was gone and I already could tell she was a jerk.

"_Why her? She is really rude." _He laughed and started walking.

_"I didn't chose her. My mother and father did. I dont like her but she seems to like me." _

**Vision 2:**

_I turned to see Tan and kamera standing togeather in front of the clan. jake was saying something. He tied a rope around there hands. They kissed and I was crying. I did not know why but I was. I looked at them from blurry eyes. I saw tears threating to come out of tans eyes. He looked around and looked directliy at me. I could not bare to see anymore and ran out of the home tree. I heard my name being called. I did not turn around, I just kept running and running. I ran into someone and he fell over. I looked to see how it was and gasped. It ws a creature with pale skin. I started to scream but my mouth was covered. I blacked out._

**Vision 2 Over**

I was on my back again. Tan was leaning over me with a worried face. _"Are you okay? Is it the same thing that happened earlier?" _I shook my head yes. I tried to stand up but it felt like something was holding me down. I blacked out again.

**Vision 3:**

_I opened my eyes and saw I was in a room. My vision was still blurry but I saw weird creatures looking at me. One I saw was looking at me with disgust. They were talking in a language I could scarcely understand. "She is one... " "We have to let her go..." "Why do you want to kil..." "Sir she is just a little child..." "No I will not..." "That is an order..." I saw one of them with their mouths open like a fish. I stood up and was wearing something that did not feel right. I looked down and saw a fabric not of my world. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. I walked up to the hoomans and put my hand up to them to touch them, but my hand was blocked my some sort of invisible shield. I felt something prick my skin and turned around to see a small little hooman with something sharp in her hand and I backed up to the wall. I crouched down and hissed. I felt drowsy and eventually fell asleep. _

**Vision 3 over**

I woke up and saw Tan was looking at me with worry I saw that he had brought His mother here to see what was wrong. I looked at her and with one last effort I said this in a whisper. _"The hoomans are coming back." _I then driffted off to sleep.


	3. The Humans are Back

**There weren't many changes done to this chapter.**

**Last words from last chapter:**

_"The hoomans are coming back" And I fell back asleep._

**Atan's POV:**

I heard gasps as I closed my eyes with heaviness. I tired to say something but I could not. It was like I was trapped in a dark space and could not move or talk or see. I was scared. I heard my name being called but could not answer back. I felt useless. _"Atan? Atan wake up... Please wake up..." _I heard my brother talking to me. I wanted to say I was sorry. I wanted to say I was awake, that I could hear him. But I couldn't.

I felt a tear on my cheek. I tried to get enough strength to say it was okay. I felt myself being carried around somewhere. The person carrying me was running. I could not see a thing, I felt like I was crying but knew I was not. I fell deeper into sleep. I heard nothing, felt nothing, and saw nothing. It was like I had disappeared.

**Tangi's Pov:**

I heard a scream coming from the woods. It sounded like Atans. I told Neytiri. _"Sister... I hear a scream. It sounds like Atan. I must go."_She nodded to me. I ran, Footsteps were following me. I turned and saw Neytiri. I stopped. _"What are you doing? You should not follow me. What would Jake do if You were killed or something?" _

She looked at me as if to say 'Yeah right'. _"I followed you because my son is with her. If anything happened to my son I would not be able to live." _I nodded understanding.

_"ATAN! ATAN ARE YOU OKAY" _I heard tans voice. It scared me. I ran faster. I saw Tan leaning over a body.

Running up to him, I looked at Tan I walked really close to him._"What happened to her? You tell me now or I will kill you._" He stared at me, then looked at the crumpled body on the ground.

_"It is the same thing that has happened when we were all together."_I looked over to see Neytiri leaning over her. She opened her eyes. She looked into Neytiris eyes. Her voice came out as a whisper.

_"The Hoomans Are back"_ Then she fell asleep. I gasped. I fell to my knees and crawled to my sister.

I grabbed her with tears in my eyes, carried her to the home tree, the footsteps of Tan and Neytiri behind me. I saw people staring at me. I ran up to Jake, gently layed Atan in front of him.

_"Jake you must do something... I cannot see her like this. She is so limp... I cannot..." _

_" I understand. Neytiri please go get you mother. I have a feeling she will be able to help Atan." _Neytiri nodded then went to grab her mother.

~30 minutes later~

_"I belive I know what her problam is Tangi. She is what I think to be a seer. A seer is someone who can look into the future. I think she is stuck there at this moment. It is very rare to find one as strong as her. Some see flickers some see just a plant. But she is rare. One like her only happens every one or two hundred years. Tan we must get her out of her trance or she will be stuck like this for a very long time, if that happened you will not be able to speak to her again. She will be lost to us forever"_

_"What? You mean... Will she be okay if we can?"_

_"yes I think so... But she may not be the same after what she has seen."_

_"i understand. Thank for your help... What can I do?" _Neytiri's mother looked up at me.

_"We can start by make her smell things that are familiar..."_

**Atans POV~**

I opened my eyes and found myself alone in the forest. I looked around and saw nothing but trees and plants. There was not a Na'vi in sight. It was like I was trapped in my own little land. All of the sudden there were hands on my shoulders. I was being dragged. My eyes closed and opened to a different scene in front of me. I was in a covered area. There were walls all around me. I felt trapped. I banged on the walls but they would not break. i saw a flash of light behind me and turned. I saw what looked like humans with machines that kept flashing. I heard noises coming from the people.

I walked closer and crouched, I turned my head to the side, then the other to get a better look at them. I heard a bunch of 'OOOOOOO's' And 'AHHHHHHHH's'. "_Who are you people? Where am I? What did you do to me?" _They looked at me with amazement. I heard a door open behind me. I turned my head to get a better look. The small pale like thingy had food. I did not realize until now that I was hungry. I started for the food and saw a machine being pointed at me. I walked closer and the thing was raised. _"What is that?" _The human looked at me then went inside to get something or someone.

He or what I think to be a he came back with another man. The other man looked at me and stepped back. He was speaking in another language then I could not understand. The man with the machine laughed then pointed to me and said a few other words I did not know. The other man walked closer to me. I walked back slowly. It stopped. _"What is your name?" _

I stared at it. I thought to myself: It knows my language? How does it know my language?

_"I do not think I should tell you... What is that thing in that other mans hands?_

_"That is a gun. It kills things"_

I flinched. _"Why? why does it kill things? What do your people call you?" _

He looked at me with a sort of blocked exspression. _"My people call me Dylan. And they kill because us humans command them to. Well those humans. I am not one to kill things." _

_"My name is Atan Lxe'Lan. Where am I?"_

_"Well Atan... You are on the planet earth. Currently you are in america. In the Seattle zoo. You have been put in a zoo so other humans could see you."_

_"Why am I not in my home world? Why am I here in this world?"_

The human looked back at his people and spoke in his language.

**Dylans POV:**

I looked at Sergeant Kevin. "Sir... She wants to know why she is here... What should I tell her? If I tell her the truth she may go hostile. But she may also go hostile if she can tell I was lieing. What do you want me to tell her?" Kevin looked at Atan, smiled then looked back at me.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her everything. Mabey even put in that we have her people in captivity around the world. Cause that is true also." I stared at him.

"What? Wait why would you do that? Do you want her to kill us all?"

"Why do you think I have this gun?"

_"Atan... I have some bad news... You were brought here to be the humans pet. they want to control your people." _I looked down. _"They have captured your people." _

Atan looked up. I could see the hate in her eyes. her eyes were swealing up with tears.

_"Why? Why would they do that? Why would they be such control freaks? Why my people?" _Her voice was very calm.

_" Because they do not like the Na'vi. I am sorry but I must go now." _I stood up. I looked at Atan. _"May ewya be with you Atan" _I walked away.


	4. Authors note

** ~Authors note~**

**Hiya everyone! Sooooooo I am going to start actually writing chapters again for this story! Ya'll excited? I know I am :D Please get to reviewing loves. Im done with editing and reviseing so nows for more chapters! :D I hope you love it! :)**

**~Love  
Yours forever, Fallatthedisco 3**


End file.
